


unexpected

by thorbiased



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, Pregnancy, Set Somewhere Post The Dark World But Also Not Canon Compliant, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: Thor returns from a brief trip to Asgard to find Jane a bit...different.
Relationships: Thor/Jane Foster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic basically hinges on a headcanon of mine that because Thor is the god of fertility in addition to the god of thunder, he can tell when a person is pregnant. So keep that little tidbit in mind as you read <3

The Bifrost spat Thor out atop a grassy knoll in the British countryside. A chill wind rushed in as the Bifrost receded, ruffling his cape and hair but sending a chill down his spine. Soft grey clouds covered the sky, and Thor could taste snow on the air. London was a long cab drive away, even longer on snow-covered backroads. If he wanted to surprise Jane, and teleporting here would’ve been all for naught if he didn’t, he’d have to fly. He ran his thumb across Mjolnir’s worn leather strap and glanced down at her with a smile. 

“Shall we?” he asked, as if she’d ever needed his guidance before. 

With a motion of muscle memory, Thor slung himself into the air towards London, towards Jane. 

The air stung his cheeks and painted them red. He didn’t mind and never had. The thrill of flying, the rush of wind in his ears, the laughter that hadn’t failed yet to bubble in chest when he soared above the earth—it outweighed any chapped lips or sore wrists. He couldn’t complain. 

The snow began to fall when London was a grayish smudge against the horizon. Thor made a pocket around himself to stay dry, but as it fell in growing earnest, it got harder and harder to see. Maybe it was all the practice, but he managed to find his way to Jane’s apartment building. 

The owner of the building had barred him from landing on the balcony anymore (one too many railings broken and a hundred too many complaints of earthquakes), so Thor came to a gentle stop on the sidewalk. A group of unbothered regulars rolled their eyes at him—turns out gods aren’t impressive once repetitive—but there was one group of tourists that gawked at him and took pictures. Thor gave them a little wave before stepping inside out of the cold. 

The lobby was always warm and there were always people passing in and out. In a way, it reminded Thor of the town square in Asgard. He enjoyed that slice of home in the long stretches of time when he was exclusive to Earth. Now, however, when he’d been fighting hard to protect Asgard from a coup of trolls for almost a month, he was aching to be with the one thing that made Earth his true home. 

The receptionist, a young university student named Gabbi, gave him a smile. “Home again,” she said cheerfully, “Want a peppermint?”

Thor crossed the lobby towards her, and as he did, he let lightning pass over his armor and transform it into a sweater and jeans. “I’d love one,” he said, plucking a red and white candy from the top of an overflowing glass bowl. “Is Jane in?” 

Gabbi bobbed her head and a loose ringlet sprung free of her tight bun. Sighing, she tucked it back into place and said, “Almost always is. You better go ahead. She’s waiting.” 

Thor popped his peppermint in his mouth and grinned. “I believe I should. I will see you around, Gabbi.”

Gabbi chuckled. “Not if Jane has anything to say about it,” she called as he got further away. 

Thor couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks at that, but thankfully the elevator doors shut and hid him. Gabbi’s words had his heart racing, though. He thought of Jane, _all_ of Jane, the whole way up. 

Jane’s apartment was tucked at the back of the hallway, which Thor had complained about, but Jane enjoyed due to the cozy nature of being “snuggled in a corner” as she’d explained. Thor had to admit, he was less annoyed with the extra walk whenever Jane was at his side. Now alone and itching to just _be inside that apartment_ , it was agony. 

Thor was nearly there when Jane’s neighbor, Danielle, exited her apartment. Really, her pregnant belly exited the apartment and Danielle followed behind. Thor grinned at the woman, and helped her shut her door. 

“Hey, thunderbird,” she said, her Texan accent thick. Jane always thought it odd that the only two American tenants in the building lived next to each other. “Glad to see you home.”

Thor nodded. “I’m very glad to be home,” he said.

He looked down to her belly. Being the god of thunder was such a mighty title that others often forgot he was the god of fertility, too. He’d known Danielle’s due date the second she hit her first trimester, and that “pregnancy glow” had quite literally been shining around her since week one. Thor didn’t tell her any of that though. 

“You must be excited,” he said instead. 

Danielle rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her belly. “Oh, no, I’m past that. If this baby don’t come soon, I’m gonna shake it out of me.”

Thor chuckled. “Well...wait, what day is it?”

“January 10th.”

January 11th flashed like an instinct in Thor’s mind. He gave her hand a squeeze. “I think you just might be able to skip the shaking, Danielle. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to see my Jane.”

Danielle nodded. “Of course. Don’t let me hold you up. I’ll see you around.”

Thor waved as she waddled off, then rushed to Jane’s door. His hands were shaking, now. He reached up to knock, but the footsteps pounding on the floor inside gave him pause. The door flung open before he had the chance to ask to be let in, and there Jane was…

She looked beautiful as ever, of course, with her hair in a messy ponytail and a flannel hanging off her shoulders. Her grin was bright, and her eyes were wide, and she was just like he’d left her except… 

Fuzzy, faint, and baby yellow around Jane’s outline was the glow of pregnancy. 

Thor felt himself slam to a stop, even though he hadn’t been moving. His jaw dropped, and his knees went to jelly. Jane sensed the shift immediately, _of course she did,_ and pulled him inside with concern written all over her face. 

She raised her palm to his face and brushed his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “What’s wrong?”

Thor blinked once. Up close the glow was brighter. His heartbeat quickened, and a grin swept across his features. “Nothing,” he breathed, pulling her lips to his. 

She melted into the kiss. Thor lifted her off the ground and bent his back so that she practically laid flat atop him. Still holding her up, he guided them to the couch and flopped down on the cushions. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Somehow she managed to deepen the kiss, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him ever closer. 

Thor gasped for breath. “Jane,” he sighed as he moved his lips from her chin to her jaw to her neck and further down, “I’ve missed you.”

Jane shrugged out of her flannel, leaving her in just a tank top. “I’ve missed you, too,” she said. A shiver made her whole body tremble and her grip on his hair tighten. “But…”

Thor paused his kissing at her collarbone and glanced up. He smiled, now, at the sight of her little halo. “Aye?”

“What was that look for, hm?” she asked, tilting her head. Her ponytail was looser, now. What Thor wouldn’t give to make that hair a mess, but she’d caught him. “When you came in the door?” 

Thor blushed. Of course, she deserved to know. He should tell her. He had to. “Uh…”

Jane frowned. “Thor…”

He hated to see her frown like that, and she knew it. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I might sound insane when I say it.”

Jane’s laughter was like sunshine, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You almost always sound insane. Out with it. I’m getting nervous.”

Thor’s hand trailed from its spot holding her back in place to her abdomen. He let his hand slip under the fabric of her tank top, and his thumb traced a slow circle on her skin. The god of fertility title only really came with two abilities, though he’d claimed there to be countless more to maidens back in his youth, but just knowing would’ve been enough. 

“You’re pregnant.”

Jane’s face went pale, and Thor was lucky he had his hands on her because otherwise, she may have tumbled backwards into the coffee table. 

“Jane!” 

Thor wrapped his arms around her back. “Hey, hey,” he said, pulling her against his chest, “I’m sorry, I should have been a little more gentle.”

Jane tucked her face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “No, it’s okay.” 

She didn’t dare move. Her breathing was slow, controlled, like she was trying to keep herself from coming apart. Thor tried his best not to feel disappointed that she didn’t want this. He couldn’t blame her. He leaned his cheek against her hair. “It’s okay if you don’t want to have a child,” he whispered. 

Jane pulled back, her eyes wide. “Who said I don’t want to have a kid?”

Thor scoffed. “Your reaction to the news was less than enthusiastic, my love,” he said, tilting his head. Hope swirled in his chest. “You do, then? You want to have a child with me?”

“Of course I do,” Jane whispered fervently, cupping his face in her hands. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. Thor’s heart pounded in his chest. “It was just a shock, that’s all. I promise, Thor, I want this.”

Thor laughed and kissed her nose. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but Jane wiped them away before they fell. “Oh, I want this, too,” he said, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jane said fervently. She brushed his hair back from his eyes. “Your dad’s gonna kill you, you know that?”

Thor’s stomach swooped low. “Oh, Bor’s blood, he is going to be pissed,” he said, his voice hollow. Jane giggled. “You laugh at my pain? Norns, we’ll have to move to Alfheim to escape him.”

“Oh, we could take him.” 

“He is the All-Father, Jane. I fear no one would be able to ‘take him’.”

“I would,” Jane promised, turning sideways in his lap and curling into his embrace. Thor tucked her head under his chin. “We can handle anything, I think.”

“I think so, too,” Thor said, “Even my pissed off father.”

“Even a half alien baby.”

“Even the tabloid articles that will claim the baby is actually Tony’s.”

Jane chuckled at that. “Yes, even those.”

Thor kissed her glowing temple. “I love you, Jane Foster.”

“I love you, Thor Odinson.”


End file.
